Selfish Fire
by cagalli-chan
Summary: KiraLacus. Oneshot challenge for ML. Limish. Lemon offsite. He looked at her with a touch of exasperation. “It’s not selfish of you. You’re human,” he furtively whispered, bringing his forehead to where it touched hers.


**Title**: Selfish Fire  
**Pairing**: Kira/Lacus  
**Genre**: Romance/Lemon  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: Sometimes it's okay to selfish every once in awhile.  
**Author's Notes**: One of the two written fics for the CoL2 challenge at the Love Reflection ML with this being the Kira/Lacus entry. Since has a strict policy on what is susposed to be on their site as far as questionable content is concerned the lemon is located off-site at my livejournal (the link is at the bottom of this teaser.) Needless to say many thanks to the people that organized the challenge, my lovely wifey, Sandy, for beating said fic, and those who reviewed this fic at the ML. But these people deserve a lot of love for their efforts. XD  
**Disclaimer**: The characters used in this show aren't mine. They belong to Sunrise, Bandai, and whatever other company has a say in their fate.

* * *

Lacus tossed and turned in the bed where she lay, unable to sleep. Clad in a long, slim silk nightgown, she had tried to sleep… but the dreams were affecting her ability to do so. She finally sat up in bed, sighing. "Might as well get up. I'm obviously not going to get to sleep tonight," she muttered, slipping out of the bed, being careful not to disturb Kira, and wrapped a blanket around herself. 

She walked further into the living room where the small fire they had set was slowly burning down in the hearth. Lacus picked up a piece of wood and added it to the flames, stoking it until it burned merrily once more. She stood there for a while, staring into the fire, occasionally tugging the blanket closer around her slim body, when suddenly a soft noise startled her into turning around.

"Sorry," he said softly as he stood in a doorway she hadn't noticed before when she came in. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He came further into the room, the firelight softly playing over his bare chest and legs. A soft pair of cotton shorts hugged his lean hips, making her swallow slightly at the reaction all that bare flesh provoked in her own body.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep," she replied, looking back at the fire, getting lost in her own thoughts yet again. Kira shot a worrying glance at her while sitting down next to her on the floor. "Are you sure?" he asked again, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Just thinking about things: what would have, could have, and should have. Nothing for you to really worry about," she said trying to assuage his worries. Kira frowned as his hold on her tightened. "You told me those dreams stopped." Almost involuntarily she brought her head so that her eyes met his in an understanding glance.

"Listen," she whispered softly, "I'm fine. It's nothing for you to really worry about. It's nothing compared to what you went through during that time. It would seem selfish of me to make my worries yours."

He looked at her with a touch of exasperation. "It's not selfish of you. You're human," he furtively whispered, bringing his forehead to where it touched hers. A small smile touched his lips. "You know: it wouldn't hurt for you to be selfish every once in awhile. I know," he said, raising a finger to her parted lips before she could make any sort of objection, "that it's not in your nature but indulge yourself every once in awhile. Who knows? You might actually enjoy being the one pampered for once. Plus, I sort of vowed myself to take care of you," he said all while bringing up her left hand to show her the shining ring adorning her finger.

A smile threatened to break across her face as she glanced at the adorning ring on his left hand as well. "Well, if you insist. Hmm, I want you to help me forget about this." Kira smirked. "My pleasure," he growled, suddenly attacking her mouth with fervor. He sudden attacked her neck with kisses and nips all while she making breathless noises which fueled his desire for her.

* * *

Rest of the fic can be found here.

**Edit**: Because the editor is being a bitch the link to the rest of the fic can be found on my author's bio. Go there if you want to read the rest.


End file.
